Of Colds, Confessions, And Blustery Days
by MioneAndRon4life
Summary: The day of the trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione gets a cold, and Ron keeps her company. R/R!! story's better than the summary


Title:OF CONFESSIONS, COLDS, AND BLUSTERY DAYS Summary: The day of the trip to Hogsmeade, Hermione catches and cold, and Ron keeps her company Rated: PG-PG13 A/N: I stink at summaries, but I think that one was ok. I hope you enjoy and PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! Thanks A Bunch! ENJOY! As Always,  
  
..:..^MioneAndRon4Life..:..^  
  
"Ron.stand still! Ron.do you want to look good for this or what?" Ginny asked her older brother as she tried to fix his hair. It was the day that the fifth and sixth years were going to Hogsmead, and Ron finally got up the courage to ask Hermione. "Sorry, but this is REALLY annoying! My hair looks too- straight! Can't you make it just.neater or something instead of making it straight?" Ron complained. "Ugh, men are such babies! Harry's not like this!" Ginny undid his hair with a quick reverse spell. "That's because Harry's not your brother, and Harry hasn't known you for fifteen years. Oh well!" Ron said. Ginny sighed. A few minutes later, Ginny had finished, and Ron was satisfied. Then Harry came down the girl's dormitory stairs. "Uh.Harry, dear, may I ask what you were doing in the girl's dorms?" Ginny asked, an eyebrow raised. "Don't worry, Ginny, DEAR. Hermione asked me to come up. Ron, she wants to see you for a minute." Harry said as he took Ginny's arm and kissed her fast. "We'll wait for you by the entrance hall." Ginny said as the two took off. I wonder what she wants to see me for. Ron thought. He climbed the stairs to the girl's dorms, and knocked on Hermione's door. "Hermione, it's Ron. Can I come in?" "Yeah, come on in." Ron opened her door, and found Hermione sitting in bed, a box of tissues beside her. "Oh, Hermione, are you okay?" Ron asked, coming to sit down next to her on her bed. "Yeah, but Ron, I'm really sorry.I have a bad cold, and I can't go. I'm really sorry. I thought this would be the perfect date, and it's all ruined because of me! You go ahead and have fun with Ginny and Harry." She said, an apologetic look on her face. "Oh, no, Hermione. There is no way that I'm leaving you here alone today. I'm not going to Hogsmeade. I'm going to stay right here with you." Ron said. He blushed, but he didn't care. "No, Ron, really, go. I'll be fine." "Hermione, I won't take no for an answer. I'm staying here with you." Hermione smiled at this. She reached up and kissed his forehead. "Thanks, Ron. You're a sweetheart." Ron smiled. "So how are you feeling?" He asked her. "Well, not so good. I feel like I have a sinus infection or something." Ron had a puzzled look on his face. "Sinus infection?" "Oh, yeah. It's like a really bad cold-slash-headache." "Ooh. I see. Oh! Wait.I have to go tell Harry! I'll be right back, Hermione." "I'll be right here, Ron." Hermione winked, and Ron headed toward the entrance hall. "Harry! I'm not going, okay? Hermione's not feeling well, and I'm going to stay with her. Have fun!" He said, and took off fast. "I kind of figured. Um.tell her we say she hopes she feels better!" Harry yelled after him. "I will!!" He ran back up to the girl's dorms to find that Hermione was laying in her bed with her eyes shut. "She's probably asleep." Ron said aloud. "Nope. I'm awake, just resting my eyes. Did you tell them?" "Yes, and they say that they hope you feel better." "Me too!" Hermione giggled. "Is there anything I can get you?" Ron asked. "Um, no not now, thanks. Ron, are you sure you're okay about staying with me? It'll be boring!" Hermione opened her eyes. "I'm sure, Hermione. Anyway, it's freezing out there!" He said. "If you're sure," Hermione said. "I'm sure." Ron said as he sat next to her again. "So what would you like to do, Miss Granger? How about a game of wizard's chess?" he asked her. "Sure! But you know that I'm going to lose!" She answered. "I know, but it's so fun to see your reaction!" Ron teased. "Ha Ha, very funny. Want me to get it?" she asked. "No need. Accio Chess Board!" And with that, the chess board came flying from downstairs into Ron's arms. "Good job, Ron. You remembered." She said, as she playfully pat his head. "Thank you!" He said proudly. Hermione laughed.  
  
LATER.  
  
"Hmm.knight to H-4." Hermione said, as her knight moved slowly across the board, and knocked out Ron's queen. "Ooh! Check!" Hermione squealed. "Oh my God, somebody call the Daily Prophet, Hermione actually put me in check!" Ron teased. "I've practiced for you!" Hermione said, and blushed. "It shows, I must say. Check." Ron said. "Thank you." "Yep. Oh hoh! Check mate, Hermione Granger!" "AARGH! How do you DO that? You're really good!" Hermione said. "Yes, I know! I'm just a natural. So what would you like to do now?" "I don't care, what would you like to do?" "Um.I don't know." Ron answered shortly. "Oook." Hermione stared at her hands to figure out something to do. All of a sudden, she sneezed. Ron handed her a tissue. "Thank You." "You're welcome." (a/n: I just had to add that, hehehe) "Uugh, I'm tired. What time is it?" Hermione asked. Ron looked at his watch. "It's only 11:00." "Oh gosh, it seems so late." "Hermione, I can leave, you know. You can sleep. I'll just go do my potions essay." "No, that's okay, Ron. You can stay, really." Hermione blushed at the desperateness in her voice. "Well, if you're sure. I should get going on my potions essay anyway, though. Accio Potions Essay!" Ron's potions essay came zooming in the room. "You sure like that spell, eh?" Hermione giggled. "Yep. You taught it to me, that's why I remember." Ron said before thinking, and blushed. Hermione blushed, and grinned and ear-to-ear grin. "Well, er- anyway, I have to get going on this essay. You just rest. I'll be right here if you need me. G'night, Mione." "Thanks Ron. 'Night." With that, Hermione lay down and slowly began to drift off to sleep. Wow, she's REALLY pretty when she sleeps. Ron thought to himself. He shook it off, and tried to concentrate on his essay, but no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't help but to look at Hermione. She looks so peaceful. Ron thought again and grinned. Damn, I look like a friggin madman. He thought and stopped grinning, but no matter what he did, he couldn't stop himself from smiling inside. He decided that he should really get going on his potions essay, so he picked up his quill again, and began writing. As he was writing, he slowly moved one of his hands to her back, and started rubbing it. As Hermione was facing the opposite way, she opened her eyes and smiled. "Mmm, thanks. Up." She said playfully. Ron jumped slightly at her sudden announcemet. He blushed, but did as he was told. "That's better, thank you." She said. "Er-no problem." "Ron?" "Mmm?" "Thanks again for staying. I mean, you know, since everyone went to Hogsmead, but you stayed here just for me. I think that's so sweet of you. Thanks. You're amazing." Ron smiled. He decided that he should finally tell her what was on his mind, for it had been driving him MAD, and now was his chance. After all, he WAS alone with Hermione, she WAS looking very pretty, and he WAS about to burst. He took a deep breath, and began. "Well, I wouldn't just stay here for anybody. I mean, come on, you're HERMIONE for heaven's sake. You're that amazing, talented, smart, funny, beautiful Hermione who just happens to be my best friend. And really, I should be thanking you for that. So, thanks Hermione. You mean a lot to me. And this is REALLY hard for me to say, but I figured that now's the time.so, Hermione.I er- I don't know if you feel the same, but- Hermione, I like you- I mean, REALLY like you.hell! Who am I kidding.I love you." Hermione's eyes became misty. She turned her head around to face Ron. "So you.you feel the same way?" "You mean, YOU feel the same way?" Ron asked hopefully. "Ever since you risked your life for us in first year." Hermione answered. "Ever since you saved my life in Devil's Snare in first year." Ron said. Hermione let the tears that welled up in her eyes fall. "Ronald Weasley, I feel the same way. I love you too." Hermione smiled. She sat up and leaned in to kiss Ron. She kissed him, and though the shock shot throughout Ron, he accepted, and gave in to the kiss. Hermione pulled away and hugged him. "God, you don't know how LONG I've been waiting for that!" Hermione whispered. "Me too." Ron answered. "You know what? I'm actually feeling better now. It must be you. You can come over anytime I'm feeling sick." Hermione winked at him. Ron smiled the lopsided smile that always made Hermione shiver. "I will. Trust me, I will." Ron said smiling. 


End file.
